


nothing more than we need

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: There's been a lot of sexual tension between them throughout senior year.They don't act on it.Not until the night before graduation.





	nothing more than we need

Julian’s laughing as he dances.

 

He never stays with one partner for very long, twists and turns between different boys, grinning when their hands touch his skin and spinning away to dance with another. His hands wind above his head, his hips sway to the rhythm of the song.

 

Across the room, Logan lifts his red plastic cup to his lips. He winces a little, as the liquid touches his tongue — it had started off as punch, courtesy of Bailey, but Logan had watched as both Derek and Cyrus tipped unknown bottles into the bowl — but his eyes don’t leave Julian.

 

It’s mesmerizing, the way he’s moving. He’s not trying to be seductive, of course, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t. The white button-up he’s wearing is undone halfway to his chest, his skin slick with sweat after dancing for so long. His laughter is real, his smile open.

 

He’s actually _enjoying_ himself like this, celebrating tomorrow’s graduation with the other students. 

 

Senior year had been a bit of a roller coaster, at first. Julian had only agreed to come back to school last minute, just days before the semester started. He’d surprised everyone with his decision to actually stick around this time, to have a (relatively) normal school year for once. Once his physical therapists gave him the go-ahead, he’d auditioned for the baseball and track teams, and had made both. He’d played the lead in the fall play, the villain in the spring musical. 

 

But more importantly, he’d actually let himself _open up_ to his friends. It had been hard initially, for all of them. There had been tearful nights, fights, slightly awkward make-ups. But they’d come out of it stronger than ever.

 

_That_ confession, however, had more or less gotten swept under the rug. Logan had done his best to deal with it himself, to avoid forcing Julian into uncomfortable conversations he wasn’t ready for. Still, the atmosphere around the two of them shifted.

 

Logan can’t count how many times his hand has lingered on Julian too long, the amount of too-long glances they’ve shared, the number of private smiles. 

 

There’s something _different_.

 

But neither of them have acted on it. Logan knows _he’s_ wanted to, assumes Julian has as well. There’s no way Julian hasn’t figured out Logan’s feelings have evolved. Logan hasn’t so much as looked at another boy in months, can hardly think of anything other than Julian. 

 

Still, he hasn’t made a move. Maybe it’s to preserve the friendship they’ve rebuilt. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t think he’s good enough. Maybe it’s because he’s scared.

 

But they graduate tomorrow, and _god_ , Logan _wants_.

 

Almost as if he’s heard the thought, Julian looks up. His eyes meet Logan’s, and his grin widens. He lifts one hand, his fingers beckoning Logan closer.

 

Logan sets down his drink.

 

The music seems to grow louder as he steps into the mass of dancers, the bass thumping beneath his skin. Julian’s smile is dazzling as he winds his arms around Logan’s neck, presses closer.

 

“Didn’t think you’d actually listen,” he says, leaning in close to be heard, “You hate dancing.”

 

“We’re about to graduate,” Logan says, bringing his own hands to Julian’s hips, “I never have to see these people again if I don’t want to.”

 

“Come on, Lo, it’s _graduation_. Try not to be sulky.”

 

“I’m dancing, aren’t I?”

 

“You’re _barely_ dancing,” Julian says, rolling his eyes, “Come on, I know Michelle makes you go to classes with her.”

 

“Tiësto isn’t really waltzing music.”

 

“It is, you just have to feel it. Like this.”

 

Julian twists in Logan’s arms, presses his back along Logan’s chest. He raises his arms once more, sways and rolls his hips to the music. Logan lets one arm wind loosely around Julian’s waist, slides the other one upwards. His hand skims Julian’s chest, his neck, slips up his arm until their fingers intertwine. Julian laughs a little, squeezes Logan’s hand. 

 

The touch sends a thrill up Logan’s spine. Julian’s hand in his, Julian pressed close, Julian’s hips moving against his. 

 

He _wants_.

 

The music shifts. He recognizes this one, finds himself singing a little under his breath.

 

_Baby, this is what you came for_

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

_And everybody’s watching her_

_But she’s looking at you…_

 

Logan pulls Julian even closer, rests his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. It’s impossibly warm on the makeshift dance floor, too many sweaty bodies pressed too close. More than a few boys are glancing their way, their eyes drawn to the way Julian’s hips move, the strip of skin revealed above his tight jeans as his arms sway in the air. He turns his head as Logan starts to move with him, those brown eyes locking on Logan’s.

 

_Baby, this is what you came for_

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

_And everybody’s watching her_

_But she’s looking at you…_

 

Close up like this, Julian’s eyes sparkle with gold. He doesn’t look away, doesn’t move away. Their faces are impossibly close, Julian’s breath ghosting over Logan’s skin. Logan can feel Julian shiver, keeps his arm locked firmly around Julian’s waist in case he gets any wild ideas about running away. He leans in, presses their foreheads together.

 

He doesn’t miss the way Julian’s tongue darts out, pale pink wetting red lips. He inhales sharply, lowers the hand linked with Logan’s until it rests at his waist.

 

“Lo…”

 

“I know.”

 

Julian’s exhale is almost a laugh, shaky and uneven, “This is really unfair, you know. Making me wait until the day before we graduate.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Is it _just_ because we’re about to graduate?”

 

Logan shakes his head, “No. I’ve wanted this for…for a really long time.”

 

“And is it…is this just a one-time thing?”

 

“God, I hope not.”

 

Julian’s hand tightens on his, “So, then…do you want to get out of here?”

 

“Yeah,” Logan breathes, “Yeah, I really do.”

 

"Okay," Julian smiles, "So. Your place?"

He pulls back, keeps their hands linked together. Logan can feel the eyes on them as they slip out of the room, knows the tension between them must be overwhelmingly obvious.

 

But he can't bring himself to care.

 

They've both waited too long for this.


End file.
